cardfightvanguardfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
User blog:Momomorales/Extinction Force War on Jugana
Prolouge Chapter 1 Zachary stood at the front of his troops silently. Before him stood the forces of Jugana, each of them a warrior who had earned the gods favour at some point in their earthly lives and had been given eternal favour. They each wore golden aromor bestoded upon them by their gods,each breast plate was adorned with artwork deoicting their epic deeds. They stood in a phalanx formation, shields readied to defend aganist projectile attack, and spears readied to catch his force mid charge, Zachary would admit that they were a foe that was to be respected, but so were his undying legions. Then the silence was broken as a warrior approached the front clad in slick silver armor. "What is wrong Cowards? You invade us here, in the sanctuary of the god's, and yet you move not. We've stood here near an hour and it grows tiresome. I will end this warbefore it has even truely begun with a single swing of my sword!" said the soldier finally coming to the fore of the gods legion. "And with the goddesses leave, i challenge you Dark God Zachary" said the soldier glancing at the goddess that stood nearby. The goddess looked at the soldier with eyes that were as cold as ice. "This man is a fool"she thought to herself however she nodded. " Do you accept?" asked the man looking back at Zachary," or are thou yellow?" asked the man. The army of Jugana jeered and laughed at Zachary as he stood silently before the man. He worried not about the possiblility of defeat by the man, infact it would hardly be a fight. However the word "God" intrigued him, was he a God? He brushed it aside for it did not matter. A more pressing matter was at hand. Zachary glaced behind him and gesture to one of his 1st legion to give him its weapon. The battleroid quickly came to him and handed him its weapon; it kneeled before him in reverence. Zachary took the sword and then steeped forward in acknowledgement of the challenge. The warrior stepped forward to with a glance at his Goddess that had stood before the army. She was the goddess of war Maria. The soldier had heard that if a soldier impressed her enough that he might be called by her hand maid to her room and be blessed with a night with the queen of the god's. That is why he stood before overwhelming odds at this very moment, over his time her he had found himself eternally pining for her no matter what the circumstances. Even now all he could think of was her. Behind him the knight his peers slammed there spears into the ground in a loud thumping meant to intiminate the foe and encourage their champion. "Are you prepared to die, fool?" asked the soldier. Zachary did not reply for he found talking to be a waste. The displayed his meaning though his actions and gestures. However the soldier did not care he called back to his allies in a jeering voice. "He fears this fight so much he dare not talk because in his fear he might bite off his tounge." Behind him the soldier cheered. The soldier turned back to Zachary sword ready to strike. Zachary moved not undaunted by the soldier. Over head the already grey sky darkened signaling bad weather was approaching. The soldier stepped like lightning and thrusted his sword at Zachary's belly with all his might; he was aiming to strike him down with one epic strike to earn his queens favor. However Zachary parried the blow easily and stepped out of the way of the soldier. The soldier stumbled almost tripping but regained his footing and turned back to his opponent nostril flaring. If Zachary had been as good a fighter as anyone of Jugana's soldiers he would have already cut off his head. The soldier shook his head to clear it of the thoughts of defeat that filled his mind. The soldier charged Zachary again, swinging ferociously at his oppoent with heavy strikes that would have caused most men to drop their swords due to their power, however Zachary did not flinch at the blows. Calmly and effectively Zachary parried, blocked and dodged his attacks. Finally as the soldier raised his blade high to the heavens to try and cut Zachary in half did Zachary finally retaliated, Zachary swung at the mans neck so fast it was seemed to disappear. For a second all seemed well and the man stepped forward bringing his sword down, but as the sword becagn its descent his head fell off, and his body fell to the ground. With one blow Zachary had cut off the soldiers head. Blood spurted from the soldier open neck spraying all over Zachary and some even getting onto the Goddesses foot. Zachary impaled the soldiers severed head onto the tip of his blade and held it up for all to see. "Let there be war!!!" he cried out throwing the head at the goddesses feet and spraying blood all over her. The godess disgustedly kicked the head away from her and turned her attention back to Zachary. Zachary pointed his sword forward and his legions charged at the jugana forces. Maria yelled at her forces to chargeat the enemies forces, and her forces charged aswell. The war had begun. Chapter Two As the two side charged at each other the two general of each respective army faced off above each on wings. The fighting was intense and both warriors were evenly matched. Zachary did a barrel rool as the goddess swung her sword and sent a sickle shaped wave of holy energy his way. The energy landed amoungst his forces and exploded in a spectacular way. Robot parts and human body parts filled the air. The goddess silently cursed as Zachary quickly recovered his orientation and charged at her again sword readied. "Foul demon why do you attack Jugana? What purpse does making a foul of the gods serve you?" inquired the goddess as she meet Zachary's blow with one of herown in mid-air sending sparks flying. " I only seek to wash away the wrong that has been done to me by Demeterius, and it can only be washed away by your blood!!" said Zachary kicking the goddess away from their mid-air stalemate. "You'll never win, we are too strong for you!" said the goddess fixing herself from Zachary's kick, only to she him charging down at her from above sword poised to impale her upon its point. She put her arm forward and fired small bursts of holy energy at Zachary giving her attack a rapid fire effect that forced Zachary to roll out of the way of the barrage of holy energy. "We shall see!" said Zachary as he was hit by a few of the bursts of energy. Maria charge at Zachary her sword raised in a pose that showed her intention to cleave him inhalf. Zachary dodged the blow and swung back at her with his blade hitting her side with a satisfying wet thud. The blow however did not seem to faze her as she quickly retreated away from the encounter. Zachary however did not intend to give her a moment to rest chasing after her as fast as he could, sword ready to impale her. She quickly paried it. "Even if you kill me here you won't win." "Yes i will!" said Zachary blocking her kick and punching her in the stomach. "This is the end..." said Zachary firing a dark beam from his hand, his beam going through her as if it was nothing. Category:Blog posts